


Tuna Baby

by Em_Jacques



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, Dual Bulges, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moirails With Pails, Pre-Nightmare Kurloz, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jacques/pseuds/Em_Jacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz services his moirail while he's in heat, also known as his favorite activity on Beforus.  He reflects on some of the things that make him so pale for hungry Gemini during their romp and dutifully turns Mituna into a hot mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuna Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we had more canon Mituna because I have zero fucking idea how to write him and it's a disgrace because he's precious.

Kurloz’s favorite thing on Beforus was Mituna in heat. He wasn’t aggressive or overbearing like most trolls were and instead became almost docile; pressing his flushed body against Kurloz, petting himself restlessly, his suit never quite fully on or off correctly.

Kurloz smiled down at the troll between his knees, loving the mouth stretched wide around his bulge. He slid it completely down Mituna’s relaxed throat and let it rest there rather than pulling out, gently pulsing it in the hot mouth. One gush of genetic material already filled the small troll’s belly but he knew his moirail could take more. Fuck if he wasn’t the cutest motherfucking thing on this earth; he could dump flood after flood between those dopey frowning lips.   
Mismatched eyes looked big and round up at him. Kurloz petted his head lovingly, stroking his hair and scratching gently at the base between one set of horns while he flexed his bulge. Mituna couldn’t groan or make any other vocal noises, but he chirped quietly and worked his tongue along the throbbing length as much as it allowed. Without warning Kurloz came, pouring just as much violet liquid into Mituna’s protruding stomach as he had the first time. Mituna couldn’t swallow for the member blocking his throat but Kurloz was long enough to keep any excess from spilling past his lips. The larger troll pulled himself gently from the sweet face now grinning up at him, bits of indigo staining his teeth. Mituna leaned back slightly with a smirk after drawing a quick lick up the underside of Kurloz’s still unfurled bulge.

“Thank you, Tuna,” he said in a satisfied tone, and Mituna patted both hands proudly against his little swollen belly. Kurloz laughed. “Good boy. You did so well, look how much you got out of me today!” He idly twisted his bulge in thin fingers.

“No, no, I’m not done for today!” Mituna rose awkwardly and laid on the floor with his knees tucked beneath him, keeping his weight from resting on his slightly uncomfortable stomach. He pushed his cheek against the floor to look at Kurloz and balance himself as he reached back to prod at his nook. His fingers were jerky and he couldn’t stop them from aimlessly swatting against the flesh or rubbing it, only getting one or two fingers in before unintentionally pulling them out again. “I still want more, Loz. I feel hot, sticky HOT. It’s my turn.” He brought streaked fingers up to his face and sucked messily, smearing yellow over his face and nook twitching as he tasted his own fluids. 

Kurloz couldn’t resist when Mituna displayed himself like that. It was part of why he loved servicing him in his heat so very much; the lisping fool was too far gone to feel any shame during these cycles, was totally brazen. He’d stumble over to wiggle across Kurloz’s lap while he sat painting or praying, tilting his hips up to show the quiet troll his swollen nook or rubbing whatever bare skin he had managed to free from his haphazardly unzipped suit against him. Kurloz would toy with him absently, rubbing his thin little hipbones and pinching his skin, occasionally sinking his fingers into whichever wet hole they happened to be closest to. They were consequently littered with pale purple scars from Gemini fang pricks, but Kurloz didn’t really mind. Mituna was completely transparent with his desires and Kurloz was happy to see his face light up yellow and sunny when he satisfied him. So he sank to his knees behind the bent troll, sitting back on his ankles leisurely.

“Motherfuck, Tuna, you know all you gotta do is ask. You want me to stuff your nook full like I stuffed your mouth?” He gently stroked the honey folds of the aforementioned organ with a fingertip and smeared the wetness around a bit before drawing a smiley face on his moirail’s plump ass. 

“Yes yes please!” Mituna yelled a little more loudly than was necessary. He wiggled his hips a little side to side and Kurloz ran his palms down that cute narrow frame, stilling them. He pulled his hips back just a little to allow the tip of his bulge to flick across the heated flesh, then scooted himself forward, sinking easily into Mituna’s warm nook. Mituna always made the cutest noises, he thought happily…a little moaning, but really more giggling and uncontrolled vocal pants. He didn’t thrust at all just yet, opting to hold his bulge still and seated firmly in the squirming troll. 

Mituna did squirm quite a lot, but Kurloz was used to it. He wrapped lanky arms around his moirail and held his lower back close against his chest, draping himself over the littler body and resting his head on Mituna’s naked spine. Occasionally he peppered small kisses along it, and rubbed soothing circles onto the base of his horns when the thrashing became excessive. His bulge twisted and pulsed inside Mituna’s tight heat but never retracted, and he flicked the tip about until he felt it slide across a little opening deep inside. Mituna sank deeper into his spread position when he did, wailing a few incoherent curses at his lover.

“Fuck fuckkk me, Kurloz, painted clown face douche! Ooww!” he yelled long and without much passion.

“I don’t think it really hurts, Mituna, does it?” Kurloz stroked the little flap inside his moirail again and waited for the muddled answer. He knew it didn’t hurt, they did this every cycle. Mituna shuddered and let out a string of meaningless curses while trying to slam his hips back against Kurloz. The bigger troll pulled his knees back a little to tug Mituna was more fully up on all fours, and finally gave a few shallow thrusts of relief. 

“You make it feel so good, Loz,” he panted when Kurloz pulled back from his thrusting. “Don’t wanna be empty wanna be full of, full of you.” Kurloz gave a small chuckle and snapped his hips hard into the little Gemini. 

“You’re already so full, can you handle more?” He rubbed the round stomach gently and lashed his bulge inside, twisting it roughly and knotting it to push against his seedflap. 

“Useless pale FUCK!” Mituna yelled loudly, bucking his hips frantically. “M’not a wriggler!”

Kurloz laughed loudly and reached to thread his fingers around his lashing twin bulges. “You’re actually a wriggling fool, Tuna baby. Cute motherfucker.” He licked roughly up Mituna’s spine, damp with light yellow sweat and sweet with the pheromones of his arousal. He felt the slick nook flutter and clench tightly around his bulge, and ran one finger down to gently stroke at the fork at the base of Mituna’s bulges. 

“FUCKING! Fucking clown BULLSHIT! Kurloz!” He wailed as he came, uncontrolled and arching up against Kurloz’s chest, spilling mustard material onto the floor at his knees. Kurloz pulled Mituna’s hips back tightly and emptied into him as deeply as possible, groaning with possessive affection when he felt his fluid overflow from Mituna’s sac and spill out into his nook. Mituna trembled and continued to jerk his hips against Kurloz, panting loudly while his spasms crested and slowed. Weak flickers of red and blue danced and died between his horns. 

“SShhh,” Kurloz hushed, stroking his wild hair and kissing along his cheekbone. “Relax, Mituna. Let me move you. Don’t gotta do anything yourself, this motherfucker is gonna make you feel all the miracles you want.” Mituna groaned with his eyes closed, flickering sparks vanishing as the deep, soothing voice calmed him. Kurloz disentangled himself and sat back to admire the flood of color spill from Mituna’s nook onto his thighs. 

“Eewww,” Mituna whined, pressing his legs together tightly, “you’re FUCKIN grossss, you make me GROSS.” Kurloz gently maneuvered him onto his back, glad for the cooperation. He smiled, quickly shedding him of the rest of his suit and rubbing his chest with deliberate strokes. 

“You’re the gross one, Tuna! I only do it cuz for such a sweet motherfucker, you sure like being nasty.” He laughed, raising an eyebrow in mockery.  
Mituna twisted his claws into Kurloz’s thick curls and pulled his head close, capturing his lips in a toothy, reckless kiss. Kurloz lowered himself to kneel between Mituna’s legs, propping himself up with an elbow on either side of his head for the exchange.

Breaking away with a sharp nip, Mituna blushed. “That’s not true, not even true. Yours are the worst. You’re BAD.” Although he mumbled the words, Kurloz understood his emphasis.

It was true, his tastes during heat were far worse than his golden blooded lover’s. It was part of the reason he was disgustingly pale for the twitchy troll; Mituna let him be as rough and hard as he needed, taking every abuse with surprising acceptance. There were cycles in the past where Mituna had emerged from the Prince’s hive adorned with flesh-shredding bites, bruises blooming deep yellow around dark gold fingerprints on his limbs, joints aching simultaneously from stiffness and overuse or straight up out of place. Despite his often black-tinted behavior of biting, beating, and verbal ferocity, Mituna never chastised him or held any of it against him after the brutal pailing cycle was over. Only once had Kurloz ever crossed the line enough to frighten him, forcing him to lash out before his arm was broken. Kurloz now sported long triplet burns across his cheek to remind him of his quadrant offense. Kurloz kissed the blushing troll again, this time leading to get the devotion across without so much teeth and drool. 

“I know,” he breathed, pressing his forehead to Mituna’s. “I know, Tuna baby.” The now solemn troll laid his naked prize out gently, hoisting Mituna’s hips into his lap and allowing his bulge to sink in once more, filling him easily. “You’re motherfuckin perfect, perfect like the messiahs themselves. When you come crawling for me I just wanna light you up and make you sing praises until you’re hoarse. You push that wet little nook onto my hands and pout at me with your sinful fuckin mouth…I’m the messiah’s most blessed piece of shit because of you, Tuna.”  
Mituna arched his back, whimpering at the shower of praise and cool spread of highblood bulge twisting incessantly in his abdomen. His hands scratched along the floor and curled into fists on instinct, one pointed stroke from Kurloz making him thrash and whack his wrist against the edge of the nearby table.

Kurloz trailed his fingers down the inside of Mituna’s arms, squeezing lightly, to grasp his hands and guide them up to his head. “Hold onto to your horns, Tuna. I know it feels good but you’re flailing too much,” he whispered. 

The gasping troll obeyed and latched on to his larger set, eyes widening from the wave of stimulation it caused. Kurloz sat up straight, knees spread under himself, gripping Mituna’s narrow hips to keep them raised and firmly in his lap. He rolled the slender body on his bulge rather than thrusting, grinding deeper and undulating his restless member inside the material-soaked walls of the Gemini’s nook. Tears began to roll fat and free down Mituna’s cheeks while Kurloz handled his body, sinewy arms far stronger than they appeared and directing the smaller troll effortlessly. 

“Fuck…” Mituna sobbed, squeezing tighter to his horns every time his body was jerked and pulled onto Kurloz’s bulge, bare shoulder blades sliding a little over the hard floor. “So good, Loz, a highblood too good for broken trolls, TOO GOOD!” He shouted loudly through his tears and rubbed his horns furiously. Kurloz growled and slammed Mituna down hard onto his bulge, making him gasp for breath. 

“You’re just my kind of broken, Tuna, you make a perfect pail…and I better be the only highblood you let fill you up.” He moved one hand to twist around the twin appendages smearing gold across Mituna’s stomach and thighs. Sliding two fingers down to rub along the base of their split, he traced his thumb up the spongy underside of each one leisurely, base to tip, letting his material coat the digit. “Open up, little pail.” He ordered.

Mituna immediately popped his mouth open wide, allowing Kurloz to push in his thumb and smear the gold fluid along his cleft tongue.

“Taste that? That’s how fuckin excited you are. Heat-horny little slut with your bulges fuckin dripping for me.” He ignored the spit now thick on his fingers and began to pull Mituna harder onto his bulge, snapping his hips up with every thrust. Kurloz purred deeply, dragging the sound into a growl when Mituna started to shriek and gasp loudly, tousled head rocking side to side. “Sing for me, Tuna. Tell the messiahs how much you love my bulge. I want everyone on this rock to hear you, you tell every blasphemous fucker around that you’re MY moirail. You’re MINE, Mituna, all mine.” His voice was loud and harsh as he proclaimed his ownership with a heavy slam of his moirail’s hips onto his lap.

Mituna started to cry again at the pity-laden words, yelling broken praises and pleads when Kurloz began stroking deep inside. His seedflap was already partially open and leaking out Kurloz’s material, and the constant flicking from his bulge on the sensitive area was overwhelming. His whole body was flushed and tired but being filled so completely was the most satisfying sensation, especially now. The cool hands of his moirail rubbed his hipbones steadily, thumbs massaging at the base of his bulges to tease him.   
Mituna twisted his hands around his horns, body arching with the joint wave of stimulation that surged as Kurloz chose that exact moment to double over with practiced flexibility and take both Mituna’s bulges into his mouth. Kurloz sucked him down easily to his wide base, pressing the tip of his bulge into the full troll’s sore flap.

“NO!” Mituna shouted. His orgasm hit him without warning and he emptied down Kurloz’s throat, screams thoughtless and wild as Kurloz worked his tongue along the underside. “Don’t taste it, don-! Loz!”

Kurloz swallowed rhythmically, throat pulsing around those honey bulges and drinking sweet sunshine material until Mituna shook with relief. He pulled off, mouthing one bulge and then the other, licking them clean while he held the writhing, crying troll somewhat still in his arms.

“I’m gonna taste every fucking drop you have to give, Tuna,” he mouthed softly against Mituna’s heaving abdomen. “You’re so needy and cute. There’s no way I could resist you, baby, I’m gonna drink up all your wicked elixir. I’m gonna eat you alive, every inch of your perfect, motherfucking, body.” He nipped delicately at dark gold grubscars between words. Kurloz’s hair fell soft against the bulging yellow stomach and Mituna laughed in sharp staccato through his moans at the tickling. With a broad smile his moirail slipped from his nook, rolling over to lean on his side on the floor. “You can let go of your horns now, Tuna,” Kurloz said as he rubbed along the dipped junction of curving stomach and hip. “If you’re all finished. Are you satisfied enough for today, my little loveblood?”

“Mmhm, yeah, yeah, M’all done,” Mituna answered blearily, body limp. “But you didn’t again, you need to…” Moving his hands from his horns directly into Kurloz’s long, unruly hair, he began twisting the soft strands around his fingers into mindless knots. Kurloz rested his head on the floor next to the puttied Mituna so as not to disturb his ministrations. 

“I’m fine, Tuna baby. We need to get you cleaned up,” he said with a soft push under Mituna’s ribs to indicate what he meant. Those thin fingers tugging his hair, the press of Mituna’s warm little body against him filled with his material, it made Kurloz give a silent prayer there on the floor. 

“Not yet, wanna sleep with you first,” was the half conscious response as his precious Tuna nuzzled into his neck, hands firmly entwined to keep him close as they drifted off to savor the few hours of cyclical relief until Mituna woke up again.


End file.
